Laulu menneisyydestä
by Corinela
Summary: Eräänä syysiltana auringon laskiessa vaaleahiuksinen haltia seisoo meren yläpuolella olevalla kielekkeellä hymyillen. Tumma neste tippuu maahan hiljalleen, mutta hymy säilyy tuon kasvoilla. Kuuluu kaunista laulua, mutta se ei ole hänen äänensä joka sitä laulaa.. (Olen huono kuvauksissa, anteeksi) OneShot VAROITUS: Sisältää väkivaltaisia tapahtumia ja hahmon itsemurhan.


**_Hei vaan! Olen Corinela, tai Corn, jos haluatte lyhentää nimen. Olen uusi kirjoittaja täällä, ja päätin aloittaa OneShotilla johon sain inspiraation kuunneltuani pianoversioita Inuyasha-animen lauluista. Tarina kannattaa lukea huolella ja ajatuksen kanssa, koska se on hieman epämääräinen, ja on Legolasin näkökulmasta. Tarinan lopussa on myös selitys mitä siis tapahtui. Sen verran vain kerron, että tyttö josta puhutaan, on OC, eli ei kannata yrittää miettiä kuka ihme hän on, sillä häntä ette tiedä. Tarina on hieman lyhkäinen ja saattaa sisältää outoja aikamuodon vaihdoksia, mutta yritin parhaani mukaan niitä välttää. Huomautan vielä että tämä on ensimmäinen tarinani/OneShottini täällä, kuten myös ensimmäinen kirjoitelmani pitkiin aikoihin. Myös kappalejaot saattavat olla väärin, mitä syvimmät pahoitteluni siitä. Mutta sen pitemmittä puheittä päästän teidät lukemaan!_**

_Vino teksti on ajattelua_

* * *

**Laulu menneisyydestä**

Kylmä tuulenvire havisuttaa ruskan värjäämiä lehtiä, vieden muutaman niistä mukanaan. Katson sinua hymyillen, kun ruskeat hiuksesi lentävät tuulessa tummana kuin eebenpuu. Juokset suurten vaahteroiden alla, yrittäen napata monen kirjavia lehtiä kiinni. Kaunis naurusi soi ilmassa tehden muuten niin ankeata talvea edeltävästä syksystä kauniin pelkällä soinnillaan. Se on kuin hopeatiukujen helinää, herkkää ja viatonta. Vaaleaa ihoasi verhoaa valkoinen hento mekko, joka väreilee kun pyörähtelet lehtisateen alla.

Ylimaalisen kaunis äänesi kohoaa lauluun jonka sanat luovat mieleeni tarinan, näen kaiken kerrottavan elävästi edessäni, ja sinut sen kaiken keskellä. Vaaleanpunaiset huulesi ovat kaartuneet onnelliseen hymyyn samalla kun ne muodostavat sanoja sindariksi. Sitten räpäytän silmiäni, ja olet poissa.

Äänesi hiipuu pois, jääden soimaan vain mieleeni, ja huomaan itkeväni. Et ole täällä, et koskaan ollutkaan, sillä olet kadonnut tästä maailmasta, ruumiisi on tyhjä, ja sielusi vaeltaa muualla. Mutta älä huoli, kostin kuolemasi! Kädessäni on tikari josta tihkuu punaista paksua nestettä, joka on peräisin murhaajastasi. Käännyn katsomaan merelle, se on kaunis. Iltarusko värjää sen paikoittain oranssin eri sävyihin, kun taas kauempana auringosta ja lähempänä minua, vesi kimmeltää kauniisti puhtaan sinisenä.

Kaikki alkaa sumenemaan, haava rinnassani tuottaa minulle tuskaa, mutta olen tehnyt oikein. Punainen elämän antava neste valuu rinnustani pitkin tippuen pisaroina maahan. Allani on verilammikko, se on kaunis omalla tavallansa, hieman murheellinen tosin. Se tuoksuu vahvasti ruosteelta, ja maistuu sen ja suolan yhdistelmältä, kun nousee ylös kurkkuani ja alas suupieltäni.

Astun viimeiset huterat askeleeni ja maa katoaa jalkojeni alta. Syöksyn kohti kimaltavaa, kutsuvaa merta vaaleat pitkät hiukseni liehuen villisti tuulessa. Kieppuessani ilman halki katseeni osuu kielekkeelle jolta juuri olin astunut alas. Näen sinut siellä. Syvän tummansiniset silmäsi katsovat minua. Ne ovat samanlaiset kuin omani, samanlaiset kuten äitimme. Hymyilet minulle, ja vastaan hymyysi samalla kun lähes liidän kohti merta.

Tunnen osuvani veteen, sen kylmyys turruttaa kipuni pian. Jäätävä vesi tuntuu lähes lämpimältä, muuttuessaan ympärilläni punertavaksi savuksi. En näe sinua, mutta tunnen läheisyyteni. Hiljalleen kaikki pimenee silmieni edessä. Hengitykseni hidastuu, kuulen vain veden kohinan. Sitten se alkaa, kaunis laulu kantautuu kaukaa, lähestyen hetki hetkeltä. Silkin pehmeä vesi sulkee minut syleilyynsä ja hymyilen yhä onnellisemmin. Safiirin siniset silmäni lasittuvat ja en enää kykene liikkumaan. _Sisko, minä tulen!_

* * *

**_Ensiksi varoitan, ettei seuraavaa kannata lukea jos haluat pitää oman näkökulmasi ja selityksesi tapahtuneesta!  
Tarinassa minun kannaltani tapahtui siis seuraavanlaisesti: Legolas on murhannut pikkusiskonsa. Kauhean tragedian jälkeen seuraavana syksynä hän näkee näkyjä ja päätyy riistämään elämänsä lyöden tikarin rintakehäänsä ja sitten heittäytymään kielekkeeltä mereen._**

**_Kiitos tuhannesti lukemisesta, toivoisin että jättäisit palautettakin, jotta voin jatkossa kirjoittaa vielä paremmin. En tiedä millainen seuraava tarina on, tai milloin se tulee, mutta sittenhän sen näkee... Kiitos vielä kerran! :)_**


End file.
